With applications of high resolution display devices being more and more widely, requirements on a resolution of the display device is increasingly higher. Currently, the resolution of the display device is increased by reducing pixel size and pitch between pixels. However, with refinement of process technology, process difficulty and cost for manufacturing the display device are also increased.
In a display device of the prior art, a pixel is generally consisted of three sub-pixels, e.g., a pixel is consisted of a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G and a blue sub-pixel B. In a case where a display device requires a large number of pixels to realize high resolution display, the number of required sub-pixels is also large, so that the number of the sub-pixels is increased.